


[超懿]养猫

by hemingguan



Category: The glory of the King
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingguan/pseuds/hemingguan
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi & Sima Yi | Sima Zhongda
Kudos: 3





	[超懿]养猫

普通的打工仔超超和他养的猫猫懿

马超和司马懿冷战了。本来只是吵架而已，可是马超工作又连着忙了好几天都没空回家，在公司住了两三天。

懿怎么都不来哄哄我……马超看了眼手机，有些生气的想着。聊天框里显示着前天的聊天记录，自司马懿问了一次什么时候回家以后就什么都没有了。

怎么每次都是我哄，这什么道理？

我在公司待了两三天，懿都不关心一下我吃没吃好睡没睡好累不累吗？换做是我早就几十个电话都打爆了好吗！马超愤愤的把手机哐一声放在桌上。

项目做的差不多了，本来和司马懿说的是今晚上回去。马超看了眼时间，下楼准备回家。

都不知道司马懿还在不在家里……

马超一路驱车，难得没有放音乐，外面有些下雨，滴答滴答的听的人心烦。

回家的时候已经八点了，桌子上还摆着菜没收拾，留了一双干净的碗筷。马超心里一热乎，朝卧室走去。

“懿，我回来了。”马超把东西放下。小狼崽心里有些不爽，看见门缝里分明亮着灯，门后却没人理他。

“怎么不理……”马超推开门。

司马懿正穿着漂亮的裙子坐在床上一声不吭的看着马超。

穿的是很典型的咖啡女仆装，头上耳朵慌里慌张的抖来抖去，脖子上还挂着铃铛，一双修长的腿被方及大腿的黑丝罩着，坐在床上一副不知所措的样子。

黑猫瞪了马超一眼却好像把自己给看不好意思了，反而先别过头去：“原来知道回来？”

司马懿攥着床单看着迟迟不过来马超皱了皱眉：“怎么，不喜欢吗？”

“哪里，”马超回过神来，一下子把门锁过去坐到床边勾起司马懿的下巴就在他嘴唇上啃了一口，“想你都来不及。”

“……是吗，看你两三都不找我，”司马懿挑了挑眉，“我还以为是你不想回来了。”

马超委屈，做出一副可怜样子眼泪汪汪的看着司马懿：“可是明明就是懿一开始……”

“嗯？”司马懿哼了一声。

马超撇了撇嘴，把脸埋在司马懿肩上：“好叭，是我的错，应该我来哄懿懿的。”

“可是懿，”马超忽然坏笑了两声嘴唇贴在司马懿的耳边，拉过他的手放在自己的裤裆上，“这两天不仅我想你，就连马小超也很想你诶。”

司马懿的耳朵以肉眼可见的速红了起来，马超一个翻身把司马懿压在身下撩开裙底：“懿还是好容易害羞，可是明明就是你撩起来的火诶。”

马超眨巴着眼睛，裙下风光无限好，本就短的要死的裙子根本就遮不住什么，马超抚过司马懿白晃晃的大腿和滑溜溜的黑丝，这才发现腿上竟还有个环。

“懿……”马超痴迷的笑了笑，俯下身用脸蹭了蹭那个环，接着忽然伸出舌头探那那处穴口。灵活的舌尖蹿进司马懿的穴。

嘶嘶的水声传进司马懿的耳朵，马超坏心眼的反舔了一舔。穴里很快就不住的开始流水，马超抬起头伸进两根手指。

“别……磨磨唧唧的，要做就做。”司马懿有些经不起他情趣上的挑逗，抬起腿露出粉嫩的穴口，发声催促了起来。

马超没有回应他，游手指被温暖的肠肉包裹住，并且恶劣的用食指按了按穴肉，用指甲轻轻刮过，他用了些力气，有些报复似得，勾的司马懿哼出细碎呻吟。

拇指抵着穴口揉捏，将小穴玩的红肿，吞吞吐吐的想再吃深一点。

“小猫还真是诚实啊。”马超舔了舔嘴唇，手上模仿着做爱的样子一深一浅的抽插了起来。又嫩又湿的穴微微露出一些淫肉，司马懿情不自禁的扭起来软腰来，整个人酥的像个专用来卸欲的小骚货。

司马懿被伺候的哼声，转头伸手扶着马超的肩膀。

脖子上的铃铛又响了起来，司马懿忽然唔了一声。马超又按了按那处凸起有些挑衅的看着司马懿，黑猫抖了抖耳朵一副要跟他炸毛的样子。

“你干嘛……唔……”猫咪用本就没有警告意味的眼神看了一眼马超。

“怕宝贝不舒服，”马超答非所问起来，“不过应该是我多心，好多的水诶。”马超眯了眯眼，抽出手去将满是淫水的手指在司马懿面前晃悠。猫咪有些不满的瞪了他一眼又好像害羞了，马超把晶亮的液体抹上黑猫的乳尖揉捏了起来。

马超咬了咬樱桃，上面还沾着淫水，娇艳可人。

下一刻马超就露出自己那杆枪抵在穴口，整个身子压在司马懿身上一点点深入，穴肉紧紧缠住那根大家伙狠狠的吸着要他更深。那双不安分的手也行动了起来，弹了弹司马懿脖子上的铃铛。

“做了那么多次，懿还是这么紧。”马超压住司马懿，捏了一把裙子下藏着的屁股。黑猫颤了颤，铃铛又响了起来。马超伸出舌头，在司马懿的喉结处打起转来，下身毫不留情的大力操干着。黑猫白净的脸上仿佛布满桃红的浓烟，细碎的娇喘叫唤像举着爪子的猫一下下挠到了马超的心坎儿上。修长的腿缠上马超的腰，整张床摇的晃里晃荡，哐哐作响。

司马懿的呼吸带着喘，马超用耳朵贴在他的心口，舌尖传来黑猫呼吸的频率。

“我的小猫。”马超用牙磨了磨黑猫的喉结，逐渐加快了操干的速度，一回回狠狠的要往死里顶。

“可真的是绝色呢。”

“你……住口……唔呃……”司马懿用充斥着水汽的眼睛瞪了马超一样。身下的穴却紧紧的吸着马超的庞然大物，恨不得抽干所有的精华。

细腻的壁肉感受着性器上粗糙的纹路，每一道冲锋都在碾碎清醒的灵魂。快感像崩塌的山脉一样铺天盖地的席卷司马懿的大脑，后穴因为快感泌出一股股止不住淫水打湿了床单和黑丝。

“你凶我懿——”马超眨巴着眼睛蹭了蹭黑猫颈窝，“我都不凶懿，你怎么可以凶我呢，一定要重重的罚。”说罢马超就在司马懿白花花的屁股上象征性的来了一巴掌。司马懿细皮嫩肉的掐一下都要泛红，马超这一拍更是像个能掐出水的水蜜桃一样轻轻晃了一下。

“懿真是哪里都很软呢。”

“你住口……”司马懿仰起头，耳朵不住的颤抖，涣散的看着天花板。他的身体一直都很敏感，穴心藏的很深，可马超每一次操进来都能狠狠碾过花心。

潮湿的水声啪嗒啪嗒的响在司马懿脑海中，随着马超的加速氧气似乎都变得稀缺了起来。

黑猫张开嘴大口的呼吸，娇喘的声音毫不掩饰的暴露在空气里勾引着马超更快些。换不过来气让司马懿脑子有点缺氧，好像眼睛里的世界都变得模糊。

司马懿的世界里只有马超一个人的清晰的。

这个把自己抱回家的男人，总是那么叫人不忍心生他的气。赤裸的上身流着汗，身上的人卖力的插着自己的穴，司马懿眯了眯眼，无比享受被侵犯的感觉。

他一点都不想拘束了，用娇吟的声音填满了马超的耳朵。

如果要死，肯定要是马超把自己按在床上操死。

黑猫伸出尾巴蹭着马超的腰窝，沾着溢出晶亮的淫水。马超伸出手探向交合的地方，尾根的猫毛都湿透了，马超扒了扒穴口，用指甲刮了刮尾根。

果然黑猫经不住挑逗的在马超怀里发起抖来。

“别，弄我的，尾巴啊……”司马懿断断续续的说着，似乎很是艰难。

“可是我好喜欢懿的尾巴，怎么办呢？”马超却变本加厉，更加恶劣的扯了扯黑猫的尾巴。猫耳炸了毛，司马懿的脸上布满了羞愤的粉色，他似乎试图挣脱，尾巴在马超手上无意义的甩动了两下，简直如同勾引。

“懿穿这件衣服真好看，真想以后天天都能看你穿。”马超附在黑猫耳边，咬了咬毛茸茸的耳朵。

“你别咬我的耳朵，啊……”司马懿红着眼睛瞪了马超一样，“狗么……”身下的好东西越埋越深，顶着司马懿的穴心，黑猫不受控制的抖了抖耳朵，任由身上人的舌头肆意略过。

“是啊懿，狗的欲望都很重的，谁让我是把你抱回家的主人呢？”马超笑了笑，又咬上司马懿乳尖。

“想和懿一直做，做到懿揣了我的小猫崽了，我就和他们抢他们妈咪的奶喝。”大狗用犬牙把黑猫的奶头磨的红肿，坏笑的吮吸好像真的能吸出个什么东西来。

司马懿抖了抖耳朵，尾巴伸进马超的衣服勾住他的腰。马超抬眼，去吻他的唇，吻变得有些侵略，一路顺着黑猫的天鹅颈又吻了下去，鼻尖碰了碰铃铛，清脆的叮铃铃作响。

马超伸出手一路向下，撕掉司马懿腿上的黑丝，裸白的腿呈现在马超面前。

得逞流氓满意的笑了笑：“还是喜欢懿的大白腿。”

黑猫的尾根全是穴里流出来的水，尾尖颤抖的划过马超的腰身。他肯叫出来，但好像有些想恳求又不忍心说不出口，软乎乎的尾巴绕着马超的身体有些克制的咬着下唇。

身上的人缓了缓动作，不再那样猛烈的进攻了。才刚刚进入状态的穴可忍不了，一阵骚样传进司马懿的大脑，迫切的想命令那根埋在自己身体里的性器接着狠狠操起来。

“超儿……”黑猫满眼泪光，双腿缠上马超的腰，吞咽着唾液的喉结又一次触动了铃铛。

真是要疯了，他亲眼看着马超戏谑的看着自己，可就是不肯再动一步。

难以忍受的骚样接着折磨着司马懿，他甚至自己都可以感觉到穴肉紧紧收缩缠绕着肉棒的感觉。明明这只蠢狗也很想继续，可毫无征兆的停下了动作叫司马懿挠心，他绝对会比马超更加难受，马超也正是看中了这一点。

马超处处都让着司马懿，可是每次在床上就非要自己尽兴了才罢休。

“宝贝快告诉老公，操你操的爽不爽？”马超恶趣味的看着司马懿，黑猫羞的眼睛沾了泪花，迷离又色情异常的看着马超。

司马懿看着马超这幅流氓样子想一个不字把这只恶犬叫醒，可身体可不听他那一套隐忍，玩儿命和主人对着干，一副就是要跟着马超一伙逼自己求他一样。高潮的快感摩擦着司马懿的自尊心，如同潮水一样要淹没他。

“宝贝，快告诉我嘛，大狗狗也要肉肉吃饱了有鼓励了有力气了才能继续耕耘啊。”马超趴在司马懿耳边，一声声吹着气，好像还闲不够用轻轻动了动身子磨了起来。

真是要命……黑猫暗骂了几声。

马超见司马懿一副要顽强到底的样子挑了挑眉：“明明刚才还夹得我那么那么紧，懿明明也很像要的对吧，可是为什么就是不肯开口呢？”

“你闭嘴啊你……”黑猫颤着身子，毫无力气反抗。

“懿，跟我说你想要我。”马超附在黑猫的耳边，舌尖略过那处敏感。

闷了好几下都没听到回应，马超有些泄气，然这时候却听到细碎的声音传来。

“我想要你……啊……”司马懿低下头闭着眼不去看马超轻声说道。

“好孩子，”马超揉了揉司马懿的头发，“好乖的毛孩子，告诉主人想要我干什么？”

司马懿有些恼，伸腿踢了马超一脚，却浑身软的没有力气任由人摆布。

“嗯？亲爱的，想要什么？”马超顿时又来了劲，扑上去像只大狗舔了舔司马懿的脸颊。

“想要你……呃啊，操我啊……”黑猫紧绷着足尖双臂紧紧环住马超的脖子。

“想要你，想你狠狠的操我……行不行啊……”

马超二话不说抓住司马懿的脚踝抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩上，黑丝还留了一半，马超一点不留情全部扯下亲了亲司马懿的脚踝，接着又依着对方的兽性大开大合的干了起来。

“我听宝贝的。”

马超狠狠的肏着，每次都能触及黑猫深处的穴心，触电的感觉刺激着司马懿，叫他绷直了脚尖去迎合，就像被丢进海里，时而沉底时而浮岸。司马懿趴在床上没了重心只能紧抓着床单，快感淹没所以的声音让世界都变得摇摇欲坠。他大口的喘息着，汗打湿了头发，被马超翻过身后入到最深，翘着屁股让人操，用尾巴圈住马超的腰，淫荡的叫嚣让身上的狼狗再快些。

“告诉我你爱不爱我？”马超俯下身低声问道。

“爱……”司马懿迷离着眼睛喘息。

“嗯哼哼？谁爱谁？”

“司马懿爱……唔，呃啊……”马超眯了眯眼，忽然发起了猛烈的攻势，娇喘再次充斥着房间，摇摇晃晃的床和铃铛作响。

“爱谁？”

“司马懿……爱马超……”

“我也爱你懿，”马超低头亲了亲司马懿的耳朵，“听见了吗懿，我永远爱你。”


End file.
